


Miss You

by reina_reigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Couch Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, M/M, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_reigns/pseuds/reina_reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why would he want to see me. I hurt him. I shouldn't be here'</p><p>Seth turned to leave but accidentally bumped into one of the passerbyer causing him to fall butt first onto the concrete sidewalk. The groceries the other person was carrying fell also.</p><p>"Oh I'm so sorry!! I wasn't looking" Seth apologizes quickly.</p><p>He didn't bother to get up. He was more worried about the grocers than himself. He picked up an apple that had manage to roll itself away from paper bag and puts it back where it belongs. Seth hopes he didn't bruise any of the items.</p><p>"Seth."</p><p>Seth froze when his name was called. He knows that voice anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually chapter 24 and 25 from my Ambrollins fanfiction "Let's Start Over" that I wrote in 2014. During that time Seth was still champ so yeah, you get the idea. The fanfiction had 40 chapters and the only place you can read it is on my Wattpad account (chip-whitley). I kinda wanted to share one of the few smutty parts in the fic and here's one of them!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

_"I told you I don't want it!" Seth held **his**_   _Championship belt into view._

_"Now, now, Seth. You should be happy we're giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity like this. Be grateful okay?" Stephanie patted Seth's shoulder, gesturing for him to lower his arm._

_"What's gotten into you Seth? You wouldn't want to break our agreement do you?" Hunter said calmly._

_Seth stiffens. Their agreement. The one that Seth had been forced to sign the day before The Shield split. The one that cause everything in his life to shattered and leaving his friends behind._

_"I don't kn-"_

_"I know your memories have returned Seth. There's no need for you to act like you don't have a clue what I'm talking about." Hunter cuts him off and turned to make eye contact._

_Everything had gone horribly wrong at this point. Seth thought he had everything laid out. But now everything is just backfiring at him. The few days that had passed since wrestlemania had been hell for him. On air he looks like an arrogant prick but in actual, he's never been more depressed. His last meet up with Dean ended in tears and hatred and there's nothing he could do to make up for it._

_"I'm not mad at you Seth. Just don't keep any secrets from me. From now one you'll do as you're told. Understand?"_

_"..Yes sir."_

 

_\---_

 

Standing outside in the rain, in the evening was probably not the best idea. It was cold, wet, freezing and the sun was about to go down. Seth stood alone on the sidewalk. People were rushing past him, covering their head, wanting to get out of the blasted rain quickly.

Seth was trembling against his clothes which had stick to his body right about now. His soaking hair was getting into his face and his view. But he didn't care. All he cares about in going into that building in front of him and jump onto his lover's arms. But he doubts that would ever happened. Seth laughed. People might see him as a crazed homeless man with partially dyed hair.

Seth had a reason standing in the rain like that. He had a perfectly good view of Dean's balcony and the sliding door. But his room was dark and had no signs of life. Dean's probably out.

Seth sighs.

' _Why would he want to see me. I hurt him. I shouldn't be here_ '

Seth turned to leave but accidentally bumped into one of the passerbyer causing him to fall butt first onto the concrete sidewalk. The groceries the other person was carrying fell also.

"Oh I'm so sorry!! I wasn't looking" Seth apologizes quickly.

He didn't bother to get up. He was more worried about the grocers than himself. He picked up an apple that had manage to roll itself away from paper bag and puts it back where it belongs. Seth hopes he didn't bruise any of the items.

"Seth."

Seth froze when his name was called. He knows that voice anywhere. He reluctantly look up and to his fears, it's the man he wants to see a few minutes ago. Seth hadn't noticed it but he saw Dean held an umbrella and was sheltering both of them from the still pouring rain.

"D-Dean.. sorry.. I- I should be going." Seth stood up quickly. He pick up the bag and hands it Dean. Dean took it but his eyes never left Seth.

Seth turned to hightail out of the situation as fast as he can but was stopped abruptly when two arms came to wrap around his waist from behind.

"Stay.." Dean whispered against Seth's nape. He had drop his umbrella and his bag onto the sidewalk.

"Let go of me Dean.." Seth lowered his head. He tried to undo Dean's grip but only to fail when Dean tightened the hold.

"Stay with me."

"Dean.. please let me go." Seth's eyes began to water.

Dean turned Seth around facing him. Before Seth could protest, Dean leaned in and pressed a firm deep kiss upon Seth's lips. He still had his arms around Seth's waist. People passed by without sparing a glance at them. The world seemed to slow down and they were the only one living in the present.

Seth was in shocked. He placed his hands on Dean's chest to push him away but Dean wouldn't let go. The rain kept on pouring. The sky was crying. Dean finally broke the wet kiss and looked longingly at the man in front of him.

"W-why.." Seth sobbed out. He cried with the sky. He hid his face into Dean's chest.

"C'mon, let's get out of this rain." Dean lifts Seth's chin looking at him.

Dean had a small smile plastered across his face that made Seth even more confused and angry at himself. He couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. He only had the sky to thank for covering it up for him. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him tightly

"I'm sorry Dean.." Seth whispered.

 

\---

 

Seth stood in the middle of the hallway in Dean's home. His clothes and hair drips rain water leaving a small puddle on the floor under his feets. The rain had manage to penetrate into Seth's clothes down to his boxers and he's shivering like mad. Lucky for Dean, he wasn't in the rain long enough to get his clothes wet.

Earlier Dean had forced Seth to enter his apartment. He literally shoved the younger man in, locking the door immediately, not wanting Seth to leave. Seth puts up a fight but gave up knowing that Dean won't take no for an answer. Dean had placed his groceries on the counter.

"Dean, I'm soaking wet." Seth stated.

"Bet you are sweetheart." Dean winked.

Seth blushed furiously.

"T-that's not what I meant! Jerk!!"

Seth lightly punch Dean's shoulder. Dean continued to laugh. Seth crossed his arm and glared at Dean.

"Okay, okay, sorry! Here." Dean threw a towel at Seth.

"Strip. I'm gonna get some dry clothes for you." Dean left without another word.

Seth reluctantly peeled off his shirt from sticking to his body. Then he moved on to his jeans leaving him only in his damp boxer. He cover his hair with the towel that Dean gave and made his way to pile up his wet clothes in a corner.

Seth jumped when he felt a hand grabbing his ass from behind then turned around quickly. Dean had a huge grin on his face. It only made Seth more annoyed.

"Here, put this on." Dean smiled handing out his spare shirt.

"No pants?" Seth asked confusedly.

"Uh yeah.. they're in the washer." Dean answer smoothly.

Seth was about to ask again but decided against it. Instead, he took the shirt and slips in on without further questioning.

 

\---

 

Looking down at his mug of sweet smelling hot chocolate brings a smile to his face. Seth sat quitely on the couch not saying a word, savouring the taste of his drink that was prepare by Dean. He smiled stupidly when he remembered the time he spent sleeping on this couch a few months ago. It felt like a lifetime to Seth.

Seth felt a kiss on his head. He look up seeing Dean behind him. Seth leaned upward to kiss Dean. He closed his eyes and placed his lips upon Dean's. A short peck on the lips.

"You taste sweet." Dean commented. Probably from the chocolate.

Dean turned the corner and sat beside Seth on the couch. Seth knew what was coming. They need to talk. It's been almost a month since wrestlemania and now is the perfect time to speak. They haven't spoke or said anything up until now.   
Hunter forbid Seth from seeing Dean but he was too stubborn to follow The Authorities rules.

Only now he had the guts to come and see Dean. Well, with the help of Dean of course.

"Why? Why am I here Dean? Why am I accepted to be in your home.." Seth stared at the mug in his hands.

"Because Seth, I saw you stood outside in the rain, in front of my apartment complex for over an hour."

"You what?" Seth turned to look at Dean.

"I was waiting for you to make a move but you turned back so I had to stop you." Dean smiled.

Seth didn't know what to say. He kinda feels embarrassed now.

"-and I hear you all the time. Fighting with Hunter, this, that. So I kinda figured out what was going on. You don't need to explain yourself babe."

Relief washed over Seth. He sets the mug on the coffee table and rests his head on the couch then closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean. I hurt you. I didn't want to but wit-"

Seth was cut short when Dean kissed him hard. His eyes shots open to the sudden action. Dean tugged on Seth's bottom lips, biting it lightly. He pushed Seth down laying back first on the couch. Their lips were still connected.

Dean settled neatly between Seth's spreaded legs and begins tugging down Seth's boxer. Seth noticed what Dean was doing. He broke the kiss panting.

"W-wait Dean.."

Dean stopped for a bit but continued to kiss Seth's collar bone. Sucking the sensitive skin, leaving beautiful marks for the world to see. A soft moan escaped from Seth's lip.

"D-Dean.. I.. I want to try something.."

This time Seth caught Dean's attention.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed.

"Can you.. lay on your back.." Seth asked shyly.

Dean smirk and did as told. He wasn't sure what Seth had in mind but he's curious to find out.

Seth wedged himself between Dean legs and slowly pulled down Dean's sweatpants revealing Dean's thick hardening cock. He gently wrap his fingers on the hot member.

"Whoa Seth.. are you going to-"

"Yes Dean. I am, so shut up and enjoy."

"Have you done it before?" Dean asked grinning.

"N-no.. shut up!"

Seth lowered his head and parted his lips. He covered the shaft with his hand and moved it for its entire length. Seth began at a slow pace, pumping it up and down. He didn't know what he was doing but by the moaning Dean's giving off, he's doing fairly okay.

The skin under his fingers was burning hot, and he could feel it arising in response of his stimulation. Seth tentatively cover the head of Dean's dick with his mouth.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed.

Seth sucks a little, and to gave few licks trying to get use to the new experience. When he thought it was okay to go further, Seth took Dean's cock sucking the whole length. Dean moan loudly. Seth slicks up Dean cock bobbing his head up and down. He jerks Dean off while sucking on the head. He parted his lips from the thick length with a pop and continued to jerk it.

"Fuuucckkk..." Dean moaned.

Seth kept pumping Dean in a moderate speed. He went down to suck Dean off again but came to a halt when his hair was grabbed forcefully.

"Stop." Dean ordered.

Seth looked up at Dean. He looked lustful and breathing heavily.

' _What did I do wrong.. was I bad at it?_ ' Seth questioned himself.

Dean suddenly pushed Seth off of him and pinned his shoulder down on the couch. He proceed to take off Seth's boxer.

"Turn around and lay on your stomach."

Seth was hesitant but did it anyways. Not sure what was happening, Seth lets Dean take the wheels.

"Tuck your legs in and lift your ass for me babe.." Dean whispered into Seth's ears.

Okay. Now Seth gets it. He followed Dean instruction and propped his arms on the armrest. To be honest, Seth was a bit scared. The last time he did this was about a month ago with Dean. This would be his second time. And he hopes to god that Dean would be gentle with him. Dean's hand came around and probe his fingers to Seth lips.

"Suck." He ordered.

Seth licks Dean's finger making sure each and every one is coated nicely with his saliva. He lapped with his wet tongue over and over again then sucks for a bit. Dean withdrew.

"Ahhh!!" Seth clench the material of the couch. Dean had pushed in a finger without warning.

"Shhh. Babe you need to relax.. let me make you feel good." Dean purred at Seth's ear. He continued to stretch him and adds another finger, scissoring him.

Seth moaned in pleasure, writhing beneath his lover. When Dean thinks he prepare Seth enough, he pulled out quickly earning a whine from Seth. Dean grabbed Seth's hips holding him still and align his throbbing cock to Seth's pink hole. Slowly, he pushed in.

"De-Dean.. ahh.." Seth breaths out.

Once Dean's length was fully inside of Seth, he began thrusting at a slow pace, careful not to hurt the younger man. They rocked together, pushing in further and deeper, hitting Seth's sweet spot making him tremble.

Seth's cock was aching. He hadn't got much attention and now he needs to find release. Fast. He reached for his leaking member only to be caught by his wrist from Dean. Dean placed back Seth's hand on the armrest.

"Dean.. please.. I can't.. I need to.." Seth whined.

"Shh let me take care of you." Dean trailed soft kisses up Seth's tattoo to his neck. He sucked the skin till a small purplish patch appeared then bites it. Thrusting faster and faster. Fucking Seth till he sees stars.

Seth's legs couldn't hold on for much longer, but Dean had one hand griped tight on his hips. Dean used his other free hand to slowly pump Seth's cock, dripping with precome, slicking up his hand.

"Dean.." Seth moan.

"Come for me babe.." Dean whispered into Seth ear, biting it.

Within seconds Seth felt his balls drawing up against his body,that low hum of pleasure coursing through him, and then complete, soaring relief as he came hard, his vision whiting out as his come painted the couch beneath him in pearly streaks.

"Dean!! Ahh.. fuck!!" Seth cursed.

Seth couldn't hold himself up any longer, he collapsed but Dean still continued to fuck him hard, keeping Seth's hips in place. Seth didn't know where Dean gets his stamina from but he's too tired to even care at this point so he just lets Dean fuck him.

Moments later he heard Dean let out a string of curses behind him, and then he was slamming into him, deeper than before, his hips jerking as he came deep inside Seth.

When the aftershocks finally subsided Dean laid on top of Seth, breathing hard, their limbs tangled together.

"I miss you Seth." Dean said.

"I miss you too Dean.." Seth tried to lay on his back but Dean was still holding him down.

"C'mon lets go to bed." Dean said smiling as he got off of Seth.

Seth followed along. As he stood up, come dripped from his ass and trailed down his thighs. Seth blushed and quickly clamp his legs together not wanting to ruin Dean's flooring.

Dean noticed Seth's discomfort and just smiles at him. He pick Seth up and carries him to his room, doubting that Seth could walk on his own without falling.

"Let's get cleaned up first, then bed time." Dean kissed Seth on the lips. Seth returned it willingly.

 

\---

 

Seth listened to the quite breath of air from Dean. Dean was already asleep. They were in a spooning position. Seth wanted to be big spoon but Dean was determined to make him his little spoon and so here they are.

"Look where we are now.." Seth whispered in contentment. He hopes this moment will never end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the whole fanfiction just ask below and maybe I'll post the whole story here on AO3. Hope you guys liked this :)


End file.
